1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to instrument heaters, and more particularly relates to instrument heaters for pipe stand-mounted industrial instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, industrial instruments are mounted to a pipe stand having a diameter of approximately two inches. The instruments are generally mounted to the pipe stand with a pair of U-bolts. In many environments it is necessary to provide a heated enclosure for the instruments. Two categories of enclosures are typically used. The first type is a hard case or box-like structure which is usually hinged or provided with quick release latches to access the instrument contained within the hard case. The second type of enclosure is a soft flexible case that is fitted around the instrument.
Typically, in the past an instrument heater was mounted in close proximity to the instrument and the enclosure necessarily was required to have enough inside space to accommodate both the heater and the instrument. Conventional instrument/manifold/enclosure heaters utilize predominantly convection heat transfer in warming the air around the instrument and manifold within an instrument manifold/enclosure. Heretofore, all heaters for instrument/manifold/enclosures have been separate add-ons to the pipe/instrument/support system. Prior art heaters take up additional valuable space around the instrument, necessitate careful engineering to ensure fit, and require larger instrument/manifold/enclosures which necessarily result in greater heat loss.
In certain instances it is necessary to repair or service the instrument. Typically, in these instances the heater is required to be detached or removed from the instrument in order for the repairs or servicing of the instrument to be conducted. From a safety standpoint, the mounted heater within the enclosure can burn or injure a person performing maintenance or adjusting the instrument within the enclosure.
It is desirable to have a pipe stand instrument heater that minimizes the required space within the instrument enclosure. It is further desirable to have a pipe stand instrument heater that minimizes any complications with respect to servicing or repairing the instrument. It is also desirable that the pipe stand instrument heater be suited for use with both hard case and soft case enclosures. It is also desirable that the pipe stand instrument heater provide a safe working environment and be adapted for use with either steam, fluid or electricity.